


Holy holy darkness

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Breathplay, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hurt Thor (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Bestiality, Implied/Referenced Gang Rape, Intersex Hela, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Prisoner of War, Sibling Incest, Top Hela, Top Loki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 降临的是永夜，而非黄昏。





	Holy holy darkness

他把自己送进索尔喉咙时海拉拽紧神祇脖颈上的锁链，更加凶猛地插进那具漂亮如雕塑的身体。他的兄长发出窒息的声音，喉头紧紧绞住他阴茎，让他忍不住叹息，用力地揪紧索尔半长的金发，更深地蹂躏进去。

没有血缘关系却异常肖似的黑发姐弟愉快地折磨着金头发的战俘，他们的兄弟。大殿穹顶里奥丁和海拉并肩而立俯视这幕情景，下午金黄的光芒透过高窗落在索尔汗津津的脊背和被铁链缠缚的手臂上，为这乱伦与强暴的绘画平添一种垂死的神圣。他把拇指按在囚徒失明的那只眼睛上，亵玩般抚摸过凹凸不平的疤痕，听见海拉在对面哼笑。你爱死我的杰作了，是吧？他没有回答，绿眼睛恶劣又快活地一眨，手上加重了力道。索尔疼痛地抽气，而海拉嘲弄他：“你总是玩这种小把戏，弟弟，多没出息。”

她把长链在手上绕了几圈，索尔颈上的链条顷刻收紧，甚至隔着皮肉压上他塞在里边的性器。雷电之神窒息到满面通红，一点没法呼吸，牢牢缚在身后的手无法扯开铁链，也没有余力吐出他插在喉咙里愈发涨大的阴茎，只能在一场强暴的中途被缓慢地扼死。这让他兴奋到发疯，在紧缩到几乎压迫的喉中凶狠地插弄，把精液射进兄长的食道里。索尔没有挣扎也没有吞咽，金发神明幸存的那只眼里瞳孔慢慢地放大，缺氧所致的泪水溢出眼眶，全身的肌肉濒死地绷紧又放松。而海拉仍然不打算松手。她像折磨一只不驯顺的宠物一样折磨自己的亲兄弟，性器没入穴口时就勒紧索尔的脖子，抽出时就稍稍放松，在死亡的边缘尽情取乐。等她终于大发慈悲地射在弟弟身体中时索尔看起来如此缺乏生气，以至于洛基几乎担心他已经死了。海拉似乎没有这个担忧。她凭空抽出一柄剑，调转方向把粗大的刀柄插进索尔仍在流出精液的后穴。那一定很痛。洛基看见索尔抽搐了一下。“他还活着。”他们的姐姐轻松地宣布。

洛基必须承认在许多方面他的姐姐都远胜过他。末日降临之时海拉把索尔的两条手臂都钉在栏杆上，阿斯嘉德的王子像捕兽器里的雄狮徒劳挣扎，指尖散乱地迸着无望的电流，于是他立刻知道败局已定，毫不犹豫地倒戈向她。但有时她表现得如此残忍，邪恶，毫无节制，甚至连他都感到惧怕。

第一个月她似乎觉得索尔的反抗尚算有趣，任由弟弟挣脱束缚，抓起随便什么武器冲向她，再像制服一条小狗一样单手将他按在墙上，然后操他。那时洛基才知道她的性别同样模棱两可。她一只手就能按着金发男人的后颈逼他跪在地上，用利刃钉穿他两边肩膀，然后用胯下的第三把尖刀狠狠刺穿他，直到他浑身流血，凄惨地在她身下喘息。那段日子海拉不太和洛基分享索尔，她更乐意独自在结局注定的追逐和打斗中享乐。到第二个月她改变主意，决定要一头更听话的宠物。海拉从藏宝库里翻出不为人知的药物，让它从血管里摧毁索尔的愤怒。接着她叫上洛基，知道施暴者从一个变作两个是决定性的打击，何况另一个人还出卖了他。死亡女神在王座上操着能力尽失的雷电之神，她拉高他的双腿以示分享，而当洛基接受邀请，贴着她的阴茎插进那温暖柔软之处，她满意地听见血亲发出被背叛的崩溃怒吼，声音却又很快地消弭在一个恶毒的吻里。他们配合简直天衣无缝，同一种黑色从两个方向侵蚀圣洁的金光，将它拆毁，撕碎，践踏至污秽一片。

药物不间断地麻痹昔日神明的神经，腐蚀他的身体。洛基看到索尔身上紧实饱满的肌肉渐渐松弛而变得柔软，让他越来越像一只被绑缚的丰腴雌兽。邪神转头问海拉是不是隐瞒了什么，比如“难道它还会改变他的性别？”新的女王向他露出冷酷的微笑。亡灵战士们正听从她的命令用腐朽的黑色死亡污染光明的旧象征，发绿生锈的金属冰冷地捣进索尔温暖的肉体，而那只蓝眼睛在一千条锁链中燃烧着将熄的无用怒火。“你不如猜猜。”她说，“或者我们验证一下，看看芬里尔能不能叫他怀孕。”

 

当洛基拎起那只幼小的狼崽，他不用看也知道那只蓝眼睛已经变得混沌。他心里觉得有点可惜。海拉似乎并不这么觉得，倒像比以前更喜欢索尔，甚至把他拴在了王座边上。你装模作样地珍重一盏碎掉的灯，洛基指出，而她浑不在意，漆黑的指甲埋进弟弟脏掉的金发里，充满怜爱地抚摸他。

 

END.

 


End file.
